wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
One Last Enchantment
NOTE This takes place directly between the events of Legends: Darkstalker and the epilogue of Legends: Darkstalker when Fathom and Indigo first find their island. The Story (Fathom) Fathom sat on the beach of the island, the tingling feeling in his talons haunting him. He stared out on the water, sadness enveloping him like a blanket of self-loathing. What have I done? He was my friend. I betrayed him. I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Indigo, the best dragon anyone could ever hope to meet. I certainly don't deserve her. (Indigo) Indigo looked at Fathom, the sorrowful look in his eyes making her pity him and yet want to wing-swat some sense into him at the same time. She settled for going over to him and poking him lightly in the shoulder. "What is it this time?" She said it both exasperatedly and sympathetically at the same time. Fathom didn't look at her. His expression and pose stayed the same, and his head bowed slightly. "I betrayed him." Frustration flared up inside Indigo. Darkstalker deserved ''what had happened to him. He deserved even more, but Fathom was too nice for his own good. "He ''trapped ''me in a ''piece of wood. ''There is ''no excuse ''for that. Let's not even mention what you told me he did to his own father." Fathom suddenly perked up. (Fathom) "He made himself immortal. The bracelet will break eventually. I can't kill him." Fathom saw an irritated look spread across Indigo's face out of the corner of his eye. "You didn't make it indestructible?" "I need to solve all these problems at once, but I can't, there's always a loophole, I- I ''can't. ''I need time." "Fine. Take all the time you need." Indigo stood up and marched away, rolling her eyes. (Three days later) (Indigo) Fathom walked up to Indigo, a regretful look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry." He said. "I found a way to solve all of the problems." He held out a peice of scroll, he had presumably got it from the RainWings by trading. It said the following: ''"Enchant this grain of sand so that in two thousand years from now, a meteor will come from space with the power to block mind reading to anyone who wears a peice of it. The bracelet that Darkstalker of the NightWings, who lives under Agate Mountain, will break due to the earthquakes caused be the meteor, and someone will release him. Until then, the bracelet is enchanted ot be completely indestructible and impossible to take off of the wrist of the wearer. Four years before then, I enchant Prince Fathom of the SeaWings to be reincarnated, with the same powers, same tribe, same gender, and similar personality, under a different name. Enchant Indigo of the SeaWings to be reincarnated under a different name, and tribe, with similar personality. Enchant Clearsight of the NightWings to be reincarnated, as the same tribe, with both moonborn powers a NightWing can have, and a similar personality, under a different name. Enchant them all to meet before Darksaltker of the NightWings is released. Enchant Darkstalker's talisman scroll to be found by them before Darksltaker is released. Enchant the reincarnated Prince Fathom of the SeaWings to find the meteor and take multiple peices of it, and eventually give those to the reincarnated Indigo of the SeaWings and Clearsight of the NightWings before Darkstalker is released. Enchant them to find a way to make Darkstalker not immortal nor invincible any longer." "You really took all the time you needed" Indigo laughed. "Two thousand years. Should I?" Fathom looked at her, a serious look in his eye. Indigo considered it for a moment, then nodded. "You should. I'll be here for you, no matter what." Fathom nodded, and, his talons shaking, took a grain of sand in his claws. In an unstable voice, he read the scroll aloud. After he was done, he dropped the sand and layed on the ground. Indigo layed down next to him, and wrapped her wing around him. "I will never doubt you." She said. They laid there, in silence, their chests rising and falling in harmony, until they eventually both fell asleep. Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)